Butterflies In A Bell Jar
by teabags
Summary: After trying to end his life, Makoto is sent to a psychiatric institution. Course, he isn't happy with the situation and longs to go home to his loving family. But it seems a mischievous pair of blue eyes doesn't want to see him leave anytime soon. (Warning: violence, lang, upsetting scenes ect) Mental Hospital AU
1. Ice cream Doesn't Fix Everything

**Butterflies In A Bell Jar**

**Chapter One**

**"Ice cream Doesn't Fix Everything"**

"Makoto? Makoto are you listening to what I am saying."

Lifting up his head, eighteen year old Tachibana Makoto met his father's concerned eyes at that moment. His father was afraid, very afraid but he could remain that there with his arms crossed, shoulders square bolder than brass. While his mother remained sat there at his side fiddling with the hem of her cardigan. He knew what they were both probably thinking after all he was a disgrace and no doubt a burden on their shoulders.

It was bad enough the school was on the edge of kicking him out after ranting down the phone to his mother why he yet again skipped classes. He was already a year behind and his mother had grown tired fighting his battles for him. Whereas, his father not only was struggling to keep his job after tremendous amounts of redundancies had broke out in his company which had him hanging on it for dear life. They still had a mortgage to pay off as-well.

Makoto thought it would get better but it hadn't. He felt sick to the bottom of his gut, still that didn't stop him from giving a slight small smile before returning his attention to the floor. They were peeved at him yet all he could do was smile and brighten up the mood yet even that failed.

He heard his father sigh course he was at loss what to do anymore. It was all his fault, Makoto knew that and he didn't need to be told twice either.

"Well-" He began with a shrug. "I don't know what to say, Makoto I really am trying. I'm trying so hard that I don't even know what else to do. No matter what I do or what your mother does it's never enough."

That wasn't true and as much as he wanted to snappily answer back he held his tongue. He knew better than to run off his mouth, especially to his parents. They weren't strict but Makoto knew what boundaries he should never cross and talking back was an absolute no-no. He'd had a good relationship with his father, though Makoto would admit he was closer to his mother. She listened, she understood him better. His father grew tired too easily and that would always annoy him.

His father noticed Makoto had gone from fidgeting with his slippers to toying with one of the many bandages that were tightly coiled around his arms. He stared, watching his son fussy over what he had done to himself. Heavens, it ripped his heart into pieces; he never thought that it would get so out of hand. Realizing that only just now he'd been so blind to the situation. Why had he ignored his son so much? Makoto was his first-born, he was his special boy. As a father it was his job to protect him and he'd failed.

All he could be was angry. Furious at himself for not spending enough time with his family, choosing them over work. Work always came first, his job was close to being taken away from him. But the worst of the worst was that he'd ignored his son's cries.

"The worst part is Makoto, you don't even understand."

Makoto's throat was dry, he couldn't even speak but then again he had nothing to say. What could he say? Sorry barely cut it and it meant nothing if he didn't mean it. Makoto wasn't sorry for trying to end his own life although he was sorry that he hadn't succeeded.

It there was a God, not that he really believed in religion but he wondered why he'd been kept here. It made no sense, he had no purpose to be here.

The silence became too suffocating to possibly bear anymore his father stood from the sofa and snatched up Makot's wrist. He didn't dare look at his father, he was unable to even bear his pained expression and that repeated in his head was 'it's my fault, it's my fault.'

"Speak! goddammit just _speak_ to us Makoto!"

Makoto was so startled by his father now rapidly shaking him and he wasn't gentle either. He couldn't recall there ever being a time where he'd lay a finger on him. He tugged too harshly on his tender arms making him wince aloud. His father didn't seem to care and he continued.

"You're so selfish! We never raised you to become like this!"

But he couldn't win against the tears he was fighting so desperately to hold back. They eventually won, hot tears came running down his cheeks; it was all too much for him. "You're hurting me! Otou-san-"

He tried raising his voice but it came out as a squeak this time. His mother jumped and trying to pry her enraged husband away from Makoto. It was no use, the grip was far too firm. Makoto kept coughing back his cries, pleading for his father to let go and forget everything so they could all move on. Sadly, he wasn't going to let this slide easily.

"This doesn't hurt you as much as it hurts me Makoto!"

His mother was practically in bits but she managed to somehow pull him away from their son. "Leave him, leave him be!"

"After all we've done for him he goes and does this!"

As this was happening the living-room door swung open and Makoto's younger brother Ren came into the room. He looked terrified, seeing his father being restrained by his mother and older brother flinching away like a kicked puppy.

"What's going on? Why is everyone shouting? Onii-chan-" Ren then looked on to Makoto who's tearful eyes widened. Not Ren, he didn't want him to see this. "Why are you crying?"

Their father harshly pushed his wife away and it was a good job she caught her balance too. He stormed off into the hallway, they all hear him grab his keys and coat. Nobody stopped him though and seconds later the front door slammed shut.

Makoto finally swallowed the thick lump that had lingered at the back of his throat for all this time. He was glad he'd left, now he could properly breathe.

His mother and Makoto were all too fixated on the front door to hear Ren tip-tap into the room. The boy tugged on Makoto's hand causing him to look down at Ren who he knew had no many questions. The twins always came to their brother for help, for answers, anything. He loved the bones of his younger siblings, they were so precious to him.

"Onii-chan, please don't cry."

He tried doing that sincere smile of his but it didn't work this time. Makoto felt his mouth quavering and he soon crumbled. Hiccuping out loud for everyone to hear, he tried calming himself but it did not stop. His mother made him sit back down with Ren at his side while she went to make them some hot chocolate., Makoto's favourite.

Ren ran off into the kitchen to join her and out the came with two bubbling brews. Makoto tried to look somewhat pleased at least, he gave a little chuckle seeing the many pink stuffed marshmallows tucked on to the top of his cup. Ren knew him far too well and he wouldn't be surprised if it was sugary as hell, just the way he liked it.

"I told Kaa-san to add extra marshmallows because I know you love them Onii-chan!" He beamed when placing himself back down again at his side.

"I do, thank you." Makoto took a nice long sip of his drink, he was right it was swimming with sugar. Absolutely perfect for his teeth, not that he cared anymore. "It's delicious.. Mmm!"

"Mmm!" Ren giggled as he copied him.

Their mother's grin caught Makoto's eyes and she gave him a particular _look._ He knew what that meant.

"Right, I'm off to pick Ran-chan up from the Takeshita's so I won't be very long and Mako-chan if your father comes home while I'm out.. Just ignore him."

Nodding he said nothing but Ren on the other hand was all waves and sing-song goodbyes.

It was shocking that she had left him alone. But Ren was here and it did make Makoto question if she told him to keep an eye on his older brother.

"Ren, did Kaa-san say anything to you while you guys were in the kitchen?"

"Not really,"

"Please, Ren if she did then tell me."

"Well.. She just told me to make sure you're okay?"

Ah, so she did have 'words' with him, sugar-coated of course. As if Ren could take the truth, little did he know his older brother was suicidal.

He could feel his brother eyeing him up, yeah he had questions alright. Makoto was expecting them to come anytime soon. Though if it was Ran she would have already asked them, pestered him until he told her but Ren didn't.

His brother started talking about something to do with school and his soccer team winning a game at P.E earlier last week. Makoto didn't say much, he listened which seemed to be enough for Ren. His life seemed so carefree, something Makoto still wished he had.

"You're sad, aren't you Onii-chan?"

As he shuffled over Makoto looked at him wide-eyed. Ren twisted his mouth to the side something he always did when he was a little unsure of what to do. Instead he wrapped his small arms around his brother although they didn't reach all the way that didn't stop him snuggling into his older brother's comfy torso.

Makoto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It sounded false to him, hopefully it may convince Ren that he was feeling better.

"It gets better you know, when I'm sad I think about nice things like art class at school, the neighborhood cats and ice cream-"

Just then he pulled away beaming at Makoto. "Onii-chan! I know what we can do to make you happy again! Remember how we always used to go for ice cream at that parlor near the beach? Could me, you and Ran go tomorrow! Please!"

He tried giving him a reassuring smile but even that hurt. Makoto hadn't been back at school since before the 'incident' which had corrupted his studies and teachers didn't want him returning until everything was sorted out apparently. They didn't believe Makoto was stable enough to go back, not yet.

His brother and sister didn't know he'd been staying home, well, he was certain they'd caught on by now. But everything was kept from them, their parents didn't want their treasured babies exposed to the truth that Makoto just wasn't well.

"What do you say?"

If only a bowl of ice cream could fix the problem.

"Sure, sure we will."

Through his tears, Makoto sweetly pulled Ren into his arms and engulfed him. They remained embracing for quite a while, not too tight nor loose. Enough to let his younger brother know that he was here and wasn't going anywhere. He draped his hand through the mop of almond hair just under his chin and ruffled it with his fingers in small circles. Ren was so innocent, so pure and _precious. _At that moment all Makoto wanted to do was sit there for eternity, to protect him from all the horrors in the world. But he knew, just like his mother and father had done to him. Makoto wouldn't be able to keep Ren or Ran safe forever.

Not long after the front door went hearing that it was his mother and Ran from their low bickering. He looked down to Ren lay there on his lap fast asleep, luckily all their ruckus hadn't waken him up.

Ran was the first to enter the room with a big smile on her face but then she halted.

Makoto smiled at her and his brother who watched the two. Ran snorted at Ren's sleeping face, their mother tried holding back a giggle. He sure did pull some strange expressions.

"Are you okay with him like that there?" She asked. "I'll put him to bed if you want-"

No, it's fine but I'll admit he's getting pretty heavy for his size."

Usually Ran would have said something by now. Makoto saw that she was staring at him very intently, eyeing him up like a piece of meat. His heart sank knowing that she was looking at his arms. It was the first time she had seen them properly like that in bandaged because he'd been covering up in long sleeve tops and hoodies for the past week.

"Did you have fun at school today Ran?"

She nodded, looking absolutely horrified in the process. It was beginning to make Makoto feel really uncomfortable, he didn't want this. He was the cause but this was just horrible.

"Ran-chan, why don't you head upstairs and get changed ne?" Obviously their mother had caught on.

Makoto's already fragile heart twisted when he saw that angry twinge her brow made as she turned her back on him to run off up the stairs. She wasn't happy, he couldn't blame her. Ran could be mad as she wanted, he deserved it.

"Mako-chan, you know we're all still getting used to, those-" She gestured towards his arms. "Ran is young, she doesn't understand well enough-"

Now that was annoying.

"You're wrong, Kaa-san she does understand Ran isn't stupid."

"Mako-chan.."

"She hates me for it, Ren pretends it's all fine and Otou-san can't forgive me so it just makes me wonder what exactly do you think of me too?" He shot her a glare. "You try covering it up, it doesn't work, we all know that I'm unhappy."

"You're being delusional, we all love you very much and Mako-chan we'll get through this as a family."

"We won't.. we won't.."

For the first time ever he saw his mother falling down to her knees. She crawled to him, despair in her eyes and if that wasn't enough she gripped either of his arms just like his father had done. Makoto flinched almost letting out a pained scream.

"Yes, we will." She growled.

"Why are you trying? Why haven't you all given up, yet?" Makoto snorted back a sniffle, it sounded gross but right now he didn't care.

"You're my son, I am your mother and I swear to the gods that I will do anything in my power to make you feel valued in this world.. But you must cooperative, Makoto, you need to find strength in yourself as-well."

"What if I told you that I can't? Kaa-san, _I can't._"

Before she could protest they were interrupted by Ren's soft little whine. The two had nearly forgot about him, Makoto sure hoped he wasn't pretending to be asleep.

"Nnn.. I want pancakes and ice cream.."

Their mother turned to the youngest of the pair, brushing her fingers into his locks and pressed a kiss on to his head.

"Looks like someone's sleepy, hm? Come on Ren-chan it's time for bed anyway."

"Ah.. kay.." But then his eyes lit up again remembering what Makoto had promised him. "Oh yeah! Kaa-san, Onii-chan said he'll take me and Ran to the ice cream parlor near the beach tomorrow after school! I'm gonna get chocolate chip with strawberry dressing and maybe some of those sprinkle thingies too-"

She looked towards Makoto raising her eyebrows. "Is that right now?"

"Yeah, I kinda promised him."

"Please! Please!"

"Of course, it'll do you all good to get out the house a little more since you and Ran-chan are always cooped up around that PlayStation, I'll give Makoto some money tomorrow for you all."

"Why can't I have the money?" Ren pouted, it seemed his batteries were charged.

"Because the last time I gave you some money, you blew it all on trading cards and them awful alien goo eggs that got stuck on the floor for months."

While Ren complained about how unfair it all was and that life was unfair it had Makoto thinking to himself. He didn't know what was going to happen and how he was going to move on.

Yeah, it was probably for the best that he moved on. He could start by taking his lovely little brother and sister for ice cream tomorrow, troubles all gone.

But he was going to need that weapon on his that he'd been using for so very long. He'd used that mask of his, the one that had many holes in it and was on the verge of breaking when he was in public.

Yet when he looked back on to his smiling brother and mother it was worth it. He had to keep a happy aura in this house, no matter what.

It was all for the best.


	2. The Arrival

**Butterflies In A Bell Jar**

**Chapter Two**

**"The Arrival"**

"Tachibana-kun"

Makoto was called back to reality. He snapped out of his thoughts for a moment and fluttered his eyes over towards the overweight bald man in-front of him. One of the many doctors in the clinic, yet Makoto had already grown tired of looking at him let alone speaking. It had been around a week since Makoto was given the news by his parents. The teen had no ida what the future even held for him anymore, it looked bleaker than ever because at this rate he didn't have one. Then again who said he wouldn't try cutting his arms up to smithereens again? But that however was the thing; he wouldn't be able to now.

The incident had interrupted his life, putting it at a halt. There was absolutely no ignoring it this time.

* * *

A pink liquid was poured into all of the circular cups that were placed evenly on the table in their saucers. Beautiful, fine bone-china, now that was Makoto's first suspicion because his mother only got out this set when something serious was happening. Makoto could only tell it was about him and he was in-fact correct too.

Makoto kept his eyes focuses on his mother's dainty hands settling down the pot of tea. He hated how his father demanded they all crowd around in the living room again like long lost relatives, they lived in the same house for goodness sake.

She took a seat next to her husband, here they were again playing happy families.

His mother looked away from Makoto to her husband giving him a nudge. She saw how exhausted he looked but after all work was taking a lot out of him and now, now he had to be prepared for more stress because he had some pretty horrible news for their son.

Mr Tachibana collected his drink but before actually making any attempt to drink it he frowned. "Um, what is this?"

She balled her eyes at him. It annoyed her eyes more that he was taking great effort in following the small bits that were floating around on the top.

"Sakura tea, good god _don't_ tell me you've also become reluctant to drink that now too? It was a gift from a friend in Chiba, she recently got married I keep telling you these things but you don't listen to a single world I say." She sighed while taking a sip of her own tea, it smelled to be delicious because she gave Makoto a rather delighted look.

His father sighed, he couldn't be bothered to argue. Pushing up the middle of his glasses then clearing his throat out one more time grabbing Makoto's attention back he gently said his name, "Makoto"

"Yeah, Otou-san?" He hated how his voice croaked like that.

Immediately he dropped his eyes to his own swirling cup of cherry blossomed tea. He decided to just concentrate on the swimming seeds and petals that swayed around in motionless circles. His father watched him and shook his head, such hard work.

"Right then, Makoto if you're paying any attention-" He began calmly. "Me and your mother have something we've wanted to tell you for a couple of days now, now's the time we tell you.."

"T-That-" Did his father just stutter? At this Makoto moved his head slightly, his father sounding hurt crippled him. "We're getting you help Makoto, _proper_ help where you'll be treated."

Makoto furrowed his brow, he had a vague idea what they were implying. Why help though? His father said it was going to be fine so then why couldn't they all just continue their everyday lives. At most the thought of getting 'help' terrified him, it meant he was unbalanced and couldn't be trusted. He had to let someone else assist him and he wasn't one to be babied.

"What do you mean by 'help' Otou-san?"

He couldn't avoid arching an eyebrow up at his father, such attitude.

"You're going away for a while."

"Away?"

Flickering his eyes towards his mother he saw her nodding with a soft smile. "That's right Mako-chan, you really need help and we think this is the best way or you to start."

Makoto school his head in distress. He couldn't believe it, this was just perfect. The cherry right on top of the cake this was. Great to know they were hauling him away somewhere.

His father pursed his lips for a few minutes because he was utterly clueless. He didn't want to do this to Makoto, he could keep him home but it would do no good. He had to go.

The silence was broken by his mother taking out a crumpled tissue from her pocket. She dabbed at her glistening eyes, then when looking back down at it she let out a dry laugh. "Oh dear, you know I spent ages this morning getting my mascara just right you know? Now I'm crying it off! Silly me, eh?"

The tissue only left slight black smudges underneath her eyelashes but as she rubbed down harder trying to remove the make-up it worsened.

Sensing her husband was getting cold feet she took over instead, "Mako-chan, what your father is trying to tell you is that you're getting treatment for your illness."

The teen could almost hear his heartbeat in his ears at this point even his hands were getting sweaty, gross.

"Where will I be going though?"

"An institution."

There it was.

His mother chagrined for a second as she rubbed at her eyes more. "We only want to help you because we love you."

They were expecting him to kick off or start crying but Makoto did the opposite he laughed. His father grew when he looked over to his stunned wife. They weren't sure whether he was going to lash out any second or leave the room in a hurry. Makoto found it hilarious, like he'd been told a really naughty joke and couldn't get a hold of himself.

She heaved heavily and filled her face with his hands. God, everything was such a mess.

"Makoto, this is hardly funny!" His father hissed.

He then glanced back over to his father while clutching his stomach. "Are you? Otou-san, you and kaa-san already think I'm crazy so I may as-well act like it."

"Say what?"

"That's it though, isn't it? This is your brilliant solution, you're sending me away to a-a nut house?!" Makoto winced at that term, it wasn't a nice thing to say but he was so angry the thought of politeness and manners was right over his head.

"Mako-chan, don't be so ignorant! The institution will provide you with the type of help and security you need, they'll take care of you there and eventually you'll get better so you can come home!"

"Otou-san you told me we were just going to get on with everything-" But however he was immediately cut off by his furious father.

"Don't be so oblivious! How the hell can we all continue living our lives knowing one of our children is having suicidal tendencies? Tell me, how?! How am I supposed to do that? How is your mother? Or even Ren and Ran?!" He shouted, now growing redder and redder in the face.

Makoto flinched just as his father shot up on the spot. He thought he was actually going to hit him. But then Makoto became just as furious, he'd had enough. He was so damn tired of them all dragging this out, walking around on egg shells and have his family talk to him like he was made out of cotton wool. It was overbearing, he'd done wrong and he knew that already.

_"Do. Not. Bring. The Twins. Into. This!"_ He growled through gritted teeth.

Enough was enough. In a huff Makoto rose from his seat walking hastily past the table so it jilted spilling the tea over on to it's tray. As he headed to the door his father pulled him back by scruff of his shirt.

"Makoto! Where do you think you're going?! We're not finished discussing-"

"Get off me!"

"You'll do as you're told!"

Makoto pushed him father away from him, shocking not only him but his mother too. It was surprising just how strong Makoto had become over the years.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want this? Otou-san! I don't want this!"

"If you 'don't want this' then why on earth would you do this to us all? Makoto, do you really want a _tomb_ in the middle of our house?!"

He shot his father such a pained expression then fled.

They were going to send him away, but for how long exactly? The idea made the teen feel sick. Makoto experienced his lungs ache, he could barely breathe and needed a release. Once he got upstairs he hurried into the bathroom, just as he turned to lock the door he remembered that his father had removed all the locks in the house.

But he wasn't attempting to hurt himself or anything. Makoto wanted to be alone for a while, sure he could go to his bedroom however his siblings were more likely to barge in and annoy him. He didn't want to see or speak to anybody, the voices in his head were enough to deal with.

He tried to vomit although nothing happened. Maybe he had stomach ache instead, it'd shortly pass. Makoto went to hunch over the sink, he ran the tap and swished his face over with water hoping it'd cool himself down after that outburst. It was so unlike him but his father was doing his best to push him. Annoyingly, it was working too.

Gradually he met his reflection in the cabinet mirrors; messed up hair, blood-shot eyes and stubble. Makoto wasn't even allowed to shave properly without his father or mother lingering around like a vulture. Now he was just getting lazy when he did it aside from putting him off. Nothing felt as if it mattered anymore.

_"What a sight for sore eyes, I look like hell."_

Sighing he pulled away to rummage his hands through his damp hair but Makoto didn't see where he was going and almost bumped right into-

"Onii-chan!"

"Ren?"

His younger brother cheekily grinned at him. "What were you doing in there?"

"Uh.. Peeing?" He lied.

"Why are you all wet then?"

"I just washed my hands?"

"But your hair is all wet too?"

Makoto giggled. "You're very curious today, were you looking for me?"

"Yeah! Me and Ran were making paper cranes! We had some spare pretty paper left over from class today so I wanted to make you something to help you get better again!"

The teen questioned why his brother's arms were behind his back for a minute or two but then he proudly presented a rather crinkled attempt at origami. Although Ren had still tried, Makoto could just about figure out what he was supposed to even be.

"Open up!"

He placed out his hands but brushed aside his bandages were on show again. His brother didn't seem to mind much. Caring he dropped the paper bird into them. "Sensei says it means good luck, I want you to have all the luck in the world Onii-chan!"

Makoto sweetly smiled at him. Though, he wondered if Ren and Ran knew he was going away too. Surely, they must have told them? Maybe he didn't want to bring the matter up to upset his older brother.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no! I love it Ren!" He replied weakily. "I honestly do, it's a great gift, thank you."

Instantly he charged at Makoto and hugged his lower waist. In return he held him back with one arm and the other carefully holding his new gift. The paper crane despite all its faults was a lovely present. It was the best one he'd received in so long. Between him and the craft Makoto could almost see himself as it, he swore to high heavens it granted him with some good fortune.

It was something he hadn't really believed in before today. Not that he did of course, Makoto was still very against it but there was no harm in trying. After all he was going to need it.

* * *

"Tachibana-kun? Were you paying attention by any chance?"

Makoto looked almost startled just then. He seriously needed to stop blanking out like that, it was becoming a bad habit.

The doctor sat opposite him fiddled around with the ends of his mustache, that irritating rumpling sound he was making began to bug him. But then he automatically stopped, leaving it tangled and unruly he glanced back to the teen then the documents lay out on the carelessly on the desk. He watched as the doctor quickly scribbled down on the pages. The print was tiny too, great Makoto didn't even have his glasses either.

All the documents were then shoved towards the troubled youth. "Sign the bottom please,"

Makoto took one of them, he tried ignoring the horrible staring from the doctor. He ended up rushing his reading and right towards the bottom he practically just gave up altogether. "Shouldn't my parents be signing this?"

The doctor shook his head.

"I apologize, you're over eighteen I'm afraid."

Makoto frowned.

"You know, my parents put me here, it wasn't exactly my idea in the first place." He muttered when beginning to jot down his signature.

"They didn't, you put yourself here."

He stopped writing for a second; his delay caused the bald man to furrow his brow at the hold up because surely he wanted Makoto out of his office as soon as. Makoto finished up and slapped the pen back down on to the table. He hated this, he hated this, he hated this.

"How long will I be here for?"

"For however long it takes, it could be six months? Possibly a year or two? Some of the patients here have been with us nearly five years. Although I'll point out that is rather quite a rare case, because we ensure that they're given the best possible treatment and to work with them so that they're _not_ here for a duration that long."

It all sounded so forced to Makoto's ears.

"Wait, what do you mean a 'year' sorry?" He said raising his voice. "Look, I-I have to go back to school and make things right with my family, my little brother and sister they need me-"

"They need you to get better, don't you think that this is the best option? I'm sure they would agree."

Oh great, so now this old man knew his siblings better than him it seemed.

"Say, how much are they paying you an hour for filling my head with useless crap?! I just want to go home! I have.. I have to make things right! I have plans-"

Obviously, the doctor was offended by his words so he got just as snappy, "Quite frankly, Tachibana-kun you should have thought about that before you put yourself here."

_"Are they allowed to talk to their patients like this?"_

"I just want to be normal, I-I'm sorry okay, I just want to be like other guys my age and forget about this."

"Tachibana, if that is what you are aiming for to become 'normal' then I suggest you try the best you can do here on your stay."

Makoto wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him but he could have sworn he saw the older man's lips twinge into what looked like a smile. Didn't last long though, typical. He gathered up the documents and stacked them together in a folder.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about while we're here?"

Yes, there were thousands of questions but Makoto only told him "no".

"Certain? Well, not to worry Tachibana-kun because you will have plenty of time here to privately talk to the other nurses and doctors, you'll never be alone."

So he was going to be stalked and spoke to like a child who couldn't be trusted. Makoto wondered if prison was similar to this?

"Now, shall we get someone to give you a look around?" He offered.

Makoto gave an uncertain bob of the head when leaving his seat and continued his way to the door. The doctor followed, opening the door for the teen. As it revealed the waiting room where there was another member of staff carrying some supplies. He was no taller than Makoto, a inch or two shorter, blonde with a goatee and a pierced ear. He stopped the pair and gave a really cheesy grin.

"Hey there Yomo-sensei-" He said. "New comer?"

He looked like a cheerful soul. Well, that was heartening, for now.

"Ah, Goro-san!" The doctor exclaimed in relief.

Makoto was surprised when his shoulders was taken and he was pushed towards the new face. "This is Tachibana Makoto, he'll be staying with us for a while unfortunately."

He frowned at the "unfortunately" part it wasn't as if Makoto took joy in being here himself either. It was bad enough he was already staying in a nut house, he wasn't that much of a bother was he? His parents were paying for this treatment with their hard-earned cash and he did not want to be treated like a rabid dog. They hadn't known him for all the five minutes and he was already getting slated.

Though this 'Goro-san' on the other hand appeared to be alright though. "Really? Tsk, youth these days eh? But what can you do.. Want me to show him the ropes then Yomo-sensei?"

"Would you? Brilliant! Yes, yes of course as I have much work to be getting on with today and by the way I should inform you that they've found.. _You know who._."

Makoto narrowed his eyes. What were they talking about? Didn't sound good.

"They've finally found him then, huh? Didn't take long.."

"No, it most certainly didn't.."

For some reason Makoto didn't like being kept out of this big 'secret' so much, it felt awkward with him there standing around in the middle.

"Well them, Tachibana-kun that is it between us for now and I shall leave you with Goro-san for the time being so you can finally settle in."

The old man gave him a good thump or two on the back before strolling off towards his office.

That was pretty short-lived.

"Oh and one more thing Tachibana-"

Makoto looked back at the elderly man there in the door way.

"Welcome to the Tsuki Mizuumi Institution."


	3. The Ward

**Butterflies In A Bell Jar**

**Chapter Three**

**"The Ward"**

Once the door shut Makoto and the rather bizarre looking nurse were left alone together. Silence between them was awkward at first until large hand planted against his shoulder somehow unnerving him, he looked down at the blonde man.

"Alright then, shall we get a move on then kid?"

"Sure,"

"Sorry, what was your name again? Takahashi? Takamura?-"

Makoto was lucky he didn't catch him rolling his eyes. "It's Tachibana actually.."

"Oh! I'm so careless, sorry about that you know my mind is just boggled! Right now I'm on a different planet!"

Well there was one good thing, this guy didn't put him on edge unlike the other handful of people he'd met so far at this place. Goro seemed fairly laid back and hopefully Makoto could trust him.

They trailed into an everlasting hallway, white walls, gray tiled flooring and high windows. From the few hours he'd been there Makoto was already missing the smell of his mother's cooking, the TV playing in the background while his adorable siblings fought over the crayons as they coloured in their colouring books. The warmth of central heating and the sound of his father coming home carelessly tossing his keys on the counter. He would always come home with a joyful smile, no matter how tried he was he'd try to stay in high-spirits for the rest of them.

God, he missed them already.

"I don't think I can do this-"

"Eh?"

"This.. Here I mean.. I want to leave."

"You've already signed though, right?"

"Well yeah but can't he just rip up the contract?"

Goro shook his head. "No can do kiddo, you're in our care now until further notice."

Great, just great.

"Can't I just talk to the manager or something? I signed without thinking.. I didn't mean to.."

"Hey, look if it's because you're nervous then I can promise you that you'll be fine here-"

"How?"

"Well, let's not forget our excellent security system, good choice of healthy meals, they'll be plenty of time to get to know yourself but not only that you'll be interacting with the other _exciting_ characters in here too."

Makoto felt his eye twitch. Somehow he didn't think the 'exciting' characters in here were going to be very likable. Actually, he hadn't gave much thought about who else would be in this place. He'd been too caught up in his own worries and thinking about his family far too much to even care.

"What.. What are the others like?"

The blonde man gave him such a lazy smirk. "You mean the other residents? Well, it's however you want to portray them I suppose, your view may be completely different compared to mine."

What's that supposed to mean?

"Is it because you think I'm 'crazy' Goro-sensei?" Okay, that came out a little bit too sarcastic than Makoto liked. Not good.

But he ended up snorting like it was some big joke. "Nah, nah, actually Tachibana you're the sanest one I've come across in a long time."

"I see, so the others are completely off their rockers?"

The man laughed although Makoto couldn't help himself smiling, terrible.

"Again, you'll have to see for yourself but they're all in here for their own reasons and we do our best to help them, we're going to help you kid."

Course, Makoto was reminded that he wasn't any different. He was one of them.

"I don't want to sound nosy but how old are you? You look kinda young?"

"Really?! I like you kid! Nah, I'm nearly forty."

"Serious?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it all the time even though I've worked here for years."

"I see, so you like this job?"

"Keeps me on my feet I guess but honestly yeah."

"You say that so casually-" Makoto said grinning at the man.

"Heh, I like helping people, it's something I've always been good at.. Probably the only thing I'm good at but it's rewarding in the end."

Something struck inside the teen at that moment. He could kind of compare to Goro because Makoto liked looking after and helping other people too. Despite his own self-hatred before things got really bad Makoto enjoyed being the mother hen of the playground. He remembered being liked by everyone but that changed.

"What's that face for?"

"I'm making a face?"

"Yeah, you looked real happy for a moment then."

"Ah.. I was just thinking about my little brother and sister they're probably missing me."

Goro gave a low 'hmm' aloud. He never said anything else after that until they emerged into the main building where the reception was and the apparent ward Makoto would be staying in.

"It doesn't look like much-"

Again, white walls, grey tiles and high windows. The reception was just like an ordinary one at the doctors with its hatch hole and sliding window. Including two dark brown sofas opposite one another and a large coffee table between them both.

"To be honest Tachibana, compared to other institutes I can quite happily let know you that this place is a five-star hotel and if I had to sum it up in one word this place is _comfortable_.

_"Oh"_

Goro knew he had been a little too forward with his answer. Most institutes were rough and the service wasn't anywhere near as good at this place. Makoto should find himself lucky.

Goodness, he did hope he would somewhat try to settle down and get along with the other residents. He was going to be stuck there for some time, sure there were some unfriendly faces. That happened anywhere you went in the world, you'll always come across somebody you may or may not get along with. However, Goro knew there was preferably someone Makoto might be able to make friends with. Just, he hoped he didn't befriend the _wrong_ people.

As they passed what looked like the dining hall from the many tables and seats plus that culinary scent in the air. Makoto took a sneaky peak inside, it was weird because not a soul was around. He hoped to the gods the food was decent, right now Makoto could do with some chow. He hadn't eaten much that morning, his nerves got the better of him and two bites out of a slice of toast wasn't good enough for his stomach,

"See you've found the dining hall, just so you know dinner is around six-"

"The food any good?"

"Lovely, what do you think this is? Kid, you're not in prison or anything." Goro laughed. "I promise, the food here isn't poisoned."

_"I'll take your word on that."_

* * *

In the next hall there were many doors, some locked and others were open. Makoto was now beginning to hear racket, screaming and laughter. That was was when he froze up, he was finally going to meet others just like him.

"Through that door is the art room, we like to be able to observe residents persistence and ability to interact positively with others." Then he pointed at the next door on the other side. "Through that door is the break room, some enjoy reading from the various books in there, TV and a game of cards-" Goro chuckled at the odd face Makoto made from the mentioning of the last activity. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll agree with you on that one _ha_!"

There was many rooms some for lounging around, others for calming down and such. "Would you like to visit your room now? I'm sure they've got it ready by now.. Actually let me just check-" Makoto was left standing there aimlessly while Goro quickly jogged over to one of the open office doors nearby for a quick word. He reappeared fast enough with a bright smile. "Yeah, they've got it all set up for you, alrighty then! Hey ho and we're ready to go!"

Makoto really did admire how passionate this guy was about his job. He had managed to calm him down on their small journey, if it were anyone else he didn't think he'd be able to do this. The place didn't seem all that bad but Makoto knew it was only a matter of time.

"What floor am I on?"

"Eh? This floor, we like to keep all our patients in same ward except for the difficult ones.. They're assigned to the west wing instead it's hard to explain."

He did have to wonder if he would ever get sent to the 'west wing' Makoto hoped now. That was probably for the real crazy messed up people.

The two entered the next corridor and approached yet another hall but this one only had three doors spaced apart; two on one side and the opposite stood another. The very last door was where they stopped at.

"What's up? You don't look pleased, if it's bed bugs you're worried about-"

"What? No, no! I was actually thinking about my stuff.."

"Oh? Well, that's easy because look-"

Goro unlocked the door and inside on newly fresh white sheets laid flat was his large sports bag. That was a relief, he didn't think it would be there for some reason. The room was spotless, the bed you could tell had been used but everything was very clean.

Makoto saw he had a desk with a stool, a cabinet and that was it really. It was all just very basic.

"Right, now for the disappointing part-" Goro sighed. "I don't want to do this but it's all part of the job, I'm going to need to go through your bag."

"What? W-Why?"

"Gotta make sure you've not brought any.. Y'know anything that you're not allowed to have here."

Oh yeah.

"My mother packed if that's.."

"Rules are rules, sorry kid."

Makoto took out all his clothes and any other items he'd brought. Goro did all the sorting out and arranging with a plastic bag he'd been given from the office. It was silly things like belts, the string from his sweatpants even shoe laces and anything with even a sharp edge. It was so mad, Makoto was beginning to feel scared.

_"Keep over-thinking and you'll definitely turn crazy."_

The last thing Makoto gave was the laces from his converse sneakers. Miserably he passed them over the man, even his earphones and I-pod had to go shockingly.

"Don't worry, we'll keep this in safe hands and by the way you have no phone on you right?"

"No, my father-" That was right, he'd already had that taken off him. Makoto could clearly remember his father snatching it off him and hiding it out of reach.

"It's okay, I can only imagine."

When they'd finished preparing Makoto's stay it was nearly dinner time.

"So that's about everything now, oh and would you look at the time! It's almost dinner, would you like me to assist you to the hall? Unless, you want to stay here and I bring you something to eat."

"It's okay.. I'm not hungry but thanks."

Goro shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then, well you know where the main office is now right? If you need anyone, _anyone_ at all Tachibana then you can come to us and also there by your bed-"

Makoto recalled noticing that red button earlier. "If you can't manage leaving the room and you desperately want help then under no circumstances you _must_ press that."

"Okay, well thank you Goro-sensei."

* * *

After nearly five minutes more bickering and talking Goro finally left the room. For the first time in hours Makoto could actually breathe and that brave mask he'd shoved on crumbled into a face of despair.

_"So I'm really here? Well shit."_

He lay down on the bed and pulled up the covers. It wasn't that warm if he were honest, the pillow felt too flat and everything was dark. Makoto could hear voices pass his door but nobody came in. He knew his door wasn't locked however because that wasn't allowed. Also, they did night checks too. Another thing he was going to have to get used to; someone making sure he was still living and not hanging from his room ceiling. Not that he had anything to do that with mind.

There were bars on the outside of his window, he couldn't escape. This was prison, a prison for people like _him._

But aside from all that Makoto_ wasn't_ alone. There was one thing Makoto had managed to smuggle in without it getting taken away from him and that was the paper crane his brother made and gave to him. Without warning his eyes began to water once he pulled it out under his pants, he straightened it out and brought it close to him.

Makoto lifted a finger and stroked the crooked crane's head gently. If not for his parents or himself at that moment, Makoto made a pact to himself promising that he could recover and get well for his brother and sister. Even if this place was a total nightmare.

Hopefully his 'good luck' would safely guide him.


	4. A Warm Welcoming

**Butterflies In A Bell Jar**

**Chapter Four**

**"A Warm Welcoming"**

That morning Makoto woke up to the sound of a shrill scream filling the hall right outside his room. Gasping he almost fell out his bed, luckily he'd managed to cling on to the bed frame. He'd actually almost forgot he'd been put in a mental institution for a second there, realizing it wasn't his bedroom but a white ward with that sickening stench of disinfectant and not _his_ smell he was used to.

He hoped the screaming wouldn't continue, it did stop but only for a minute until it started up again.

_"Looks like I'm going to have to get used to this then.."_

Groaning he took his pillow and hauled it over his head but it was so damn thin that the trick barely worked. But then what surprised him next was someone else from what sounded like the room next to him slammed open their door and screamed, _"Shut the fuck up!"_

What a wonderful way to begin the morning.

_"People are trying to get some fucking sleep you dick! Go back to your own damn ward and scream till your lungs explode for all I care, just not here!"_

It seemed Makoto's neighbor had a right potty mouth on them. It was definitely a guy, then again he was certain most of the residents were male in this part of the institute. Girls were probably elsewhere.

The screaming continued and next he heard the familiar voice which sounded like Goro, "_What's going on?"_

_"Goro tell him to stop screaming the place down! I'm absolutely fucking knackered and I can't get to sleep with him out here!"_

_"Alright, alright, just calm down Rin."_

_"No I won't 'calm down' man! It's bad enough I had the shakes last night and I don't need this! I seriously don't need to deal with this shit!"_

_"Rin try to get some rest, I'll take him back to his room now-"_

_"Yeah! Take him there and duct-tape the fucker! Wait, wait, I know cut out his tongue and feed it to him! If you won't, I'd happily do the honor!"_

Makoto's eyes went wider than golf balls. Had he heard right just now? What a sick thing to say.

_"Rin-"_ He heard Goro sigh. _"Please, get some sleep."_

_"Fine, by the way I want my pills! Shiba was supposed to come earlier but he didn't turn up-"_

_"Why didn't you come to the office then Rin?!"_

_"Pfft, my mother is paying for this shit out of my dead dad's wages? Why the hell should I?!"_

_"I do apologize but Rin this is not a hotel! I've told you countless amounts of times and I'm not repeating myself again."_

_"Right then.. By the way did you guys find Haru?"_

_"Yeah, we did."_

_"Ho-ho! Where was he this time? Shredded up underneath a boat? I hope-"_

_"Rin, calm it."_

An hour probably passed. Makoto still hadn't budged from his pit, he was absolutely starving by now. No dinner and no breakfast, he knew he'd have to step out his room at some point. Plus, his bladder was practically screaming.

No, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Imagine the shame of pissing himself, Makoto was some things but not that. Quickly he jumped out of bed, tried to somewhat make the sheets look neater at least and shoved on his loose sweatpants.

He did a quick check outside to make sure he was alone, thankfully there was no screaming or shouting characters so he easily left his room without a problem.

Actually apart from the nurses in the main office answering calls, faxing and filing he didn't see anyone else which was strange.

The bathroom wasn't too far away. Now it was a joined bathroom so toilets, showers and sinks were all emerged into one. There were no locks on the showers, you had cabinets and lockers for your clothes plus any toiletries you possessed.

He found the toilets just fine and he did have to admit being able to take a leak without his siblings pounding on the door or his mother complaining he'd left the toilet seat up was quite nice. This place was just too quiet though which made his heart all but swell.

But just when he unlocked the door Makoto realized he wasn't as alone as he'd intentionally thought.

He could now hear the sound of running water. Slowly stepping out of the cubicle Makoto rounded the lockers until the sinks came into sight. There stood another guy who looked around his age, slightly shorter with dark hair.

And he was just stood there in-front of a mirror staring blankly at himself. Makoto couldn't see his face and a part of him didn't really want to if he was honest.

How should he approach the people here? With a "hello" or a smile like he would usually do in public.

Actually he decided it was best not to say or do anything. Just leave it, leave it alone.

"You're disgusting,"

Wait, what?

Makoto stopped in his tracks and gradually turned to meet him. This resident, he looked normal. Nothing really stood out about him apart from how blue his eyes were.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't even wash your hands, the water doesn't like to be wasted-" Makoto wanted to snort at that, as if he were one to talk. "It should be used, the water told me so."

Idly Makoto placed his hands underneath one of the many running taps and swished his hands around. He noticed how carefully he were being watched.

"Is that better?"

"The water doesn't forgive easily but it's a start, now _leave_."

A little startled by his words Makoto found himself automatically nodding and so he left. He wondered whether he should report that guy, he doubted trying to flood the place was allowed here.

_"How strange, he must have some obsession with water if he thinks it can speak to him."_

* * *

At first Makoto debated on returning to his room but now that he was out of it maybe it'd be fun to do some exploring, since well he would be staying here for god knows how long and needed to get to know the place.

Food sounded like a good idea right now. It was still fairly early too so possibly he may be able to get what was left.

There were a few people in the dining hall all at different tables and some were placed with nurses at their side. He was in luck, they were still serving even at this house. Makoto happily helped himself to some eggs, rice and fermented vegetables. It all looked so good!

Eagerly he sat by the window but just as he dug in he suddenly remembered that he wasn't eating with his family today. Not now, lunch or dinner. Not for a long time, he wondered when his next meal with them would be.

Sadly he whispered a faint "Itadakimasu" under his breath and slipped one of the eggs into his mouth. They would have tasted good if his mood wasn't so sour.

_"I wonder what Kaa-san made for breakfast this morning, I hope she didn't have too much trouble getting the twins to school on time.."_

_"Then again, it was always kind of a chore anyway.. Their cute smiles.. Who am I fooling? I miss them.. I hope Otou-san isn't too mad at me.. He seemed okay when I left yesterday but what it an act? If so, I probably learn from the best."_

Not noticing that he was actually shoving his food around with his chopsticks Makoto suddenly snapped out of that bitter haze when the was thrown open. Instantly a blonde boy came running with a right belly laugh on him and then another who was taller with glasses.

It was kind of hard to not listen to their muttering really due to the rest of the residents sat looking as if they were dead already.

"Nagisa-kun!"

"But they're so good Rei-chan!"

Makoto knew his vision wasn't that great but he could still make out the pile of pastries being shoveled on to the blonde one's which was apparently called 'Nagisa' tray.

They sat down not too far away from Makoto when they'd finished fumbling around with food.

"I don't understand why you've piled your plate up high with all these breads and cakes! You only waste them, Nagisa-kun this is so pointless."

That was when he noticed just how thin Nagisa was. It wasn't a good look though because he looked rather ill. The taller one 'Rei-chan' didn't look too great either, he was just as emaciated himself.

"You know how I feel about eating though right?"

"Nagisa-"

"Rei-chan, do you prefer taking a dump with the nurses watching you or alone?"

"A-Alone!"

Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Everyone likes to be alone when it comes _out_ but you see Rei-chan, I like to be alone when it goes _in_ and to me the dining hall is like being with everyone taking a huge dump all at once."

Makoto didn't feel hungry anymore after that little nugget of information.

"That is fucked up, Nagisa."

Now appeared another guy, fairly tall with messy red hair stuck in a small ponytail. One thing Makoto did notice about him is that they shared something in common with their arms. But this guy's were shredded to smithereens all over, each practically tattooing him with white ivy. For a moment Makoto wasn't _as_ ashamed of his own deep gashes. Yet he stood there proud as punch with that mischievous grin on with face while he hung his arms around the two other boys.

"Well if it isn't Rin-san, I thought you were sleeping?"

"What after last night's carry on? I couldn't sleep, some prick kept screaming down the hall earlier but Goro came running like the _good little lamb_ he is and dragged the kid off before I got to him."

So this was his next door neighbor, delightful.

"Wait who was this?"

"It sounds like Ai-chan-" Nagisa nonchalantly said. "He's been doing that a lot recently, he starts screaming for like a fortnight and then cries for the rest of the month non-stop."

"Does he have a huge ugly scar down the side of his face?" Rin asked with such a wrong smile.

"Yeah, I was told he tried to set himself on fire or something."

Rin laughed so loudly it turned heads. "What a train-wreck!"

Nagisa ended up snorting in laughter too however Rei shook his head in disbelief.

"That isn't funny,"

"Oh lighten-up Rei-chan!"

"It's serious though-"

The redhead pushed his way between them to sit down on the curved bench. He broke a piece of pastry off and teasingly stuffed it into Rei's mouth.

"Yeah Rei lighten- _wait_ how about fatten up,"

Rei spat out the pastry in pure disgust.

"Aw damn, now you see that's the kind of behavior that lacks you points in our shitty system."

Makoto cocked up an eyebrow, what did they mean by 'points' exactly.

"That's not true, I've done very well with eating and I'm getting better at being less coordinated."

"What about you RinRin? I see you've used yourself as a human canvas _yet again_, I doubt you'll be even allowed to visit your mother and sister again for a while."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I admit it! Just so you know on Thursday night I bit myself until I bled then on Friday I had a good wank for an hour right after Shiba helped me bathe and then I diced myself up even more and last night I was up all hours.. Y'see boys it's not all that bad!"

Makoto couldn't believe just how shameless these people were; well Rin more than the others but still he couldn't imagine sharing his personal information with these loons.

"How does Mikoshiba-sensei even cope.. I'm surprised he hasn't joined us, any other normal person would after having deal with you."

"You kidding? I simply adore messing with his head!"

"That's right Rei-chan, you see RinRin likes the tall, burly, handsome men!" Funny how Rin couldn't stop himself from nodding along with the blonde.

Only now did Makoto truly feel uncomfortable. That description sounded similar to his own, not that he liked to brag or anything. But he wasn't here to hook up and especially not with _him_. _  
_

"Yeah those usually have the biggest cocks!"

Even now with some of the carers casting the threesome with harsh looks and quietly telling them to be quiet this Rin payed not notice nor did Nagisa.

"Goodness, Rin do you have to be so lewd-"

"I'm only talking about cock.. _Fuck,_ you know if you weren't such a wet blanket and actually made the effort to eat I would suggest we all gang bang in the showers."

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah, there's nothing else to do in this place but fuck."

"It's not like we could anyway RinRin because isn't Haru-chan always hanging around in the bathroom? The guy is never out of there."

"Oh! Did they find Haruka-kun?"

"Yeah, Goro didn't tell me where but the creep is back alright," Rin sighed. "I was hoping that he'd actually drowned this time or got caught in someone's boat motor-"

"You really are a bag of _sunshine_ Rin-san."

Makoto dropped his eyes to his plate thinking back to before when he had met that guy who ran all the taps. "_That was probably Haru-chan or whatever, wait why am I even still hear listening to these guys?! I better go."_

Now standing up Makoto tried his best not to get noticed but his attempt at trying to not get caught was a failure. Rin was sharp, he may look like he was born yesterday but he was very quick.

"Oi"

Slowly turning to the trio Makoto could have kicked himself for making a face at them all. "Y-Yeah?"

"Do you have a big cock?"

Oh but seriously.

Rei gave Rin such a 'oh come on now' expression while the rest of the two childishly giggled like school girls.

"Oh my god, did you really just-" Nagisa snorted.

"Hey, I asked you a question and you didn't answer it."

Makoto wanted to die on the spot, this was so humiliating.

"Why does it matter?"

But his grin only grew. "So that's a 'yes' then right? Why do people always try avoiding the question by bringing in another question when it's pretty damn obvious they're _trying_ to cover up the truth!"

Rei frowned at him. "Were you trying to be logical there?"

"Didn't you know? I'm a fucking genius."

_"Then god help us all"_

"I think he's new?" Nagisa whispered, still his voice was loud enough to be heard.

"I apologize about my friends, please why don't you take a seat and come chat with us?"

Makoto gave Rei a small smile but it wasn't sincere enough to persuade him that he was truly delighted about the invitation he was being offered.

"Um, that's really kind of you but I have to be somewhere-"

_"Liar"_ Rin snapped. "Liar, liar, huge cock on fire."

"Rin-san!"

"Look, you don't have to sugarcoat your answers in here to make anyone feel better, I mean the doctors in this place don't give a flying fuck what you tell them and ain't it part the reason why we're all locked up in here away from society anyway?"

Makoto didn't like the way how Rin eyed up his arms. He'd noticed that part of his bandage was showing, so much for long-sleeves. What made him more pissed what that Rin took pleasure in seeing him tug them down.

"Because we're all so shit-scared to talk about our feelings and then we have to lie, then lie some more until one day we completely burst to the point where we're yanking down our sleeves cos we're terrified someone might see.."

_"Don't cry, don't cry."_ Makoto kept telling himself. _"Don't let this tool get to you, he's crazy, he has no idea what he's even saying!"_

Rin rested an elbow on to each of the boys shoulders. After observing Makoto some more he laughed and then his face completely changed into a clean slate of solemnity.

"You might want to ditch the sleeves my friend, they don't suit you too well."

Not bearing to stick around any longer Makoto hastily threw his plate on to the counter side and left.

* * *

For the rest of the day Makoto kept to himself in his room. Until one of the nurses knocked on his door telling him it was time to take his medication, he argued with her at first because he was never on any medication at home. But he had to take them in here, what a load.

Makoto hated pills, swallowing them was always difficult even down to paracetamol when he had a headache. It was easier to just get sachet and pour it into a hot drink.

It wasn't even late, Makoto couldn't remember the last time he had gone to bed so early. He was used to sitting up all night on his Playstation or playing games on the internet back in Iwatobi. Now there was only the sound of faint footsteps walking past his door and silence.

This was supposed to be good for him but it was driving Makoto mad. It was boring, so incredibly boring and he didn't want to go back out there.

_"You might want to ditch the sleeves my friend, they don't suit you too well."_

Makoto growled in his throat when he recalled what Rin had said to him. As if he even deserved that, what brought that on? Oh, yeah he was crazy. They all were. None of them were even the slightest bit sympathetic or understanding to one another's situation. It seemed to be a laugh and a joke.

Eventually Makoto did fall asleep.

It didn't last very long, not when he felt heavy breathing join his own set of gentle snores. Little by little his eyes fluttered until shooting open all at once seeing someone else lay down facing him.

Makoto sprang up on his knees and just when he looked like he was about to scream the stranger's hand clamped over his mouth.

_"Shh!"_

This was by far the worst thing that had happened to him here, just when he thought he was safe too. Not even in his own room, oh why couldn't they just allow some residents to have a lock on their door?!

Makoto squirmed underneath whoever the hell it was while they pinned him down with one hand and the other over his mouth on top of him.

_"Oh god! What do I do? What do I do? What're they going to do to me?!"_

But then- "Be quiet, you're being too loud."

That voice.

It didn't sound like Rin nor the other two boys from this afternoon however the only one Makoto could remember-

_"Haruka?"_

Makoto then stopped.

He took the time to properly open his eyes but even though it was dark he could just about make out the other boy in the moonlight.

"W-What are you doing in here? Why are you.. Why are you in my bed?"

"I had to come see you."

"Why?"

"To make sure you were real and give you the news, obviously."

Makoto tried pushing him off but he couldn't budge.

"What news?"

"The water has forgiven you-"

"Oh.. Okay then can you please go now?"

Just then Makoto remembered the button he could call for emergencies. He should be able to reach it from there, his arms were long enough.

"It may have forgiven you but that doesn't mean I have!"

"What are you even saying?! Y-You don't even know me! Now please get off!"

Him answering back only worsened Haruka's mood, the guy was practically growling at Makoto and what was terrifying is that he saw how Haruka's hands mooched over to his neck.

"You should know! Makoto should know! Makoto has all the answers!"

"Get off! Help-"

"Why were you allowed to be _free_?! It's not fair! It's not fucking fair!"

As he was being choked Makoto found himself lucky because the button was right there and he didn't hesitate to press it either. Alarms began blaring and the light automatically came on.

The first person to enter the room wasn't any of the nurses or Goro unfortunately it was his sadistic neighbor. Rin flung open the door and laughed as soon as he saw the woeful sight there on the bed.

"Aw, Haru why do you always get the good ones you eccentric greedy bastard?!"

"Stay out of this you!" Haruka was angered even more by that playful pout on Rin's pretty face. "Go back wallowing in self-pity, I'm sure if you hurry it up you'll be able to see your useless father quicker! Now leave!"

Something dark struck Rin because he was bewitched seconds later. Furiously he ran straight at Haruka and dragged him off the bed down to the floor. All Makoto could do was panic, he had no idea how to break the two up from fighting.

"Stop! You two please just-"

"Don't you ever fucking dare mention my father! I'll kill you right here!"

"Then keep your nose out of other people's business!"

"God, you're so damn annoying!"

Their fight didn't last long though it was broken up by Goro and some of the other nurses pulling the two away from one another.

"You should have locked him up in a damn cage when you brought him back!"

"Go to hell!"

"Someone is going to die tonight if they're not careful-"

"No one is 'going to die tonight' Rin both of you please calm down for goodness sake you two argue like a married couple."

Makoto couldn't help but believe that this happened all the time. Was this even normal? The two looked as if they did have some history between them both.

"As for you Haruka-" Goro turned to him. "Did you enjoy the fresh air on your travels?"

"Yeah, thanks I did."

"Good, 'cause that's the last time you're leaving the ward."

Rin roared a laugh over Haruka's no doubt 'witty' answer. "Oho, so is that a dare or a double dare?"

"_That's it! _Rin go back to your room and try to calm down."

"Can't-"

"Fine we'll have someone bring you Valium later on but for now rest, it's nearly time for the lights to go off."

"Make sure it's Shiba alright?" He sang whilst heading back to his room. "Tell him to stop by in a sexy speedo, I wanna see his dick _swing_ in that thing!"

Makoto really did feel for Goro the man looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel and especially when Rin chanted on about himself being so 'clever' for using alliteration.

Haruka was still there in the door way surrounding by two nurses holding him back. He had spent so much time watching Rin practically party that he didn't pay much attention to Haruka giving him such dirty looks.

_"What did I ever do to you?"_ That was all Makoto wanted to say to him but to be honest it wasn't worth it.

"Alright, let's take you back to your room Haruka-kun."

"No!"

"It's okay, everything will be fine Haruka-"

"Then take me to the bathroom!"

"No can do, this is the seventh time this week you've ended up flooding the place we can't have that happen again."

Then he shot his attention back to Makoto. "Is that it? Makoto you're letting me drown? Why do you keep allowing me to drown?!"

Goro shut the door right in Haruka's face and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Are you okay Tachibana?"

"Yeah.."

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I woke up and Haruka was lay next to me then he tried to strangle me." He mumbled. "I pressed the button then the alarms were ringing and Rin came in then they started fighting.."

"Ah, yeah they fight all the time it's kind of like a duo thing for then both but we're trying to keep them apart the best we can."

"It's just.. The way Haruka was speaking it felt like.. He knew me from somewhere? He didn't ask for my name, he knew that too."

"Have you and him ever met outside the institute?"

Makoto shook his head. "Never, I've never seen him in my entire life."

"Right well, I'll keep a note of that and we will be having a talk with him to try stopping this kind of behavior."

"Goro-sensei, how long has he been here? Well.. Rin and Haruka?"

"Years, well Haruka was with us before Rin arrived here so that was nearly six years ago whereas Rin has been here almost five years now."

That was such an unbelievably long time. Makoto couldn't ever imagine staying here that long, no wonder they were crazy.

"Can I ask.. Why?"

"Unfortunately I can't really give you that information kid, it's forbidden but I'll tell you one thing about Rin and he has had a very difficult life which is _why_ he is the way he is, you saw it all out there right?"

Makoto decided to leave out the breakfast scenario. "Yeah,"

"What about Haruka?"

"Now he's a tough one, it's hard enough he barely opens up but again one youngster with a series of strenuous hardships."

"They're not.. Dangerous are they? They've never killed anyone?"

The man chuckled. "Oh no, if they do it's all just talk."

_"Haruka didn't sound like he was just 'talking' though, what if he had tried to kill me?"_

"Well, I'll be off now and are you sure there is nothing you want? A drink? Don't worry about the other two, Rin will be flat out by now and Haruka is being kept on watch tonight after him running off again."

"I'm fine, thank you."

* * *

After Goro left Makoto once more tried to get some sleep. Running away didn't sound like such a bad idea and with Haruka on his mind it was even more of a reason to leave.

What if he came back?

That night he dreamed about the ocean. Beautiful waves overlapping one another, the sun beaming brightly against it's clear armor and the smell of salt masking the air. But then the currents became rougher, the sky went dark and lightening roared. In that ocean he pictured a boy, with dark hair and big blue eyes struggling through the waves. His movements became sluggish, the ocean was too powerful for him to beat and all of sudden he was gone in a giant gulp.

Unconsciously falling through the deep depths of everlasting blue until he was no longer in sight now belonging the darkness. A watery grave was now his new home.

Makoto gasped as he shot up covered in a cold sweat. Thank gods, it was all just a dream.

"_I need to get the hell out of here."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know I've been updating this fic lots recently only because I've seriously enjoying writing it! I love the idea of Makoto being surrounded by nutcases they're all so fun to write!**

**I'd be really happy to hear your thoughts guys!**

**TB**


	5. Fitting In

**Butterflies In A Bell Jar**

**Chapter Five**

**"Fitting In"**

The next morning Makoto was awoken by a repetitive series of tapping. It didn't bother him much at first until it became beyond annoying. Makoto's brow furrowed at the noise, he yawned loudly and wiped the sleep away from his eyes so that he could function properly.

As he shifted on to his back sleepily Makoto was startled by a familiar jarring laugh.

"You're pretty cute when you yawn,"

He rubbed at his eyes a bit more then looked over to the door.

"Over here-"

Typical.

"Wakey, wakey, rise n' shine!"

Rin really did have some nerve sneaking in like this. He was sat on top of Makoto's desk with his legs childishly kicking around as they dangled. It wasn't a very pleasant sight to see really because shamelessly Rin was in a pair of shorts that revealed years worth of self-mutilation. His vest was far too loose to really conceal anything, Makoto did his best to look away but it was too disturbing.

That made him think about his own wounds. He couldn't remember them that well, the last time he saw them was when they were oozing in blood. Makoto had bin told they were stitched up but he had no memory of that since he'd passed out.

_"That's right, I was unconscious."_

The screeching racket the stool legs made as Rin dragged it closer to him so he could rest his socked feet on to it was enough to grab back Makoto's attention. He wondered, just what did this guy want now and when would he be leaving exactly. It looked early, the sky was still misty pink.

"Feel free to stare not that it bothers me or anything, I mean they're only scars right?"

Makoto didn't answer. They weren't just scars, they were nothing but a painful recollection yet this guy acted as if they were rosettes struck around his body.

"So, you're new huh?"

His was kicking his legs around again, how annoying.

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Oh diddums! So the dog catchers caught you and finally threw you into the pound? Lame, but that's 'normal' people for you, they just want our crazy asses out the picture so we don't _ruin_ their perfect little lives."

"That's not true," Makoto frowned.

"Right, right so what you in for then?"

He was eyeing him up again and just when Makoto was going to hide his arms under the sheets Rin's cackle filled the room.

"Give it a rest with the whole shying away thing, it's so fucking frustrating-"

"Then don't look at me!"

"Nah, this wouldn't be fun otherwise so come on why're you here? Spill the beans!"

"It's not something.. Wait if you already have an idea then why are you even asking?!"

"So I'm right then? Let me guess, it's the same old story you dug too deep and when they assumed it was suicide you told the 'it was for a release' excuse?"

Only, Makoto wasn't using an excuse.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered. "What about _you_? Why are you here then?"

Rin had some nerve to look so surprised. But Makoto didn't think all the pressure that was put on himself was fair.

"Me? I'm a "Sociopath" according to the board but the nicer term would be a "Schadenfreude" and honestly, I think they got my diagnosis mixed the fuck up with Haru, now he's the real tight ass."

Makoto nearly forgot about Haruka until he was mentioned a second ago, sadly.

"You guys already met, he was the freak attacking you yesterday, what was that all about anyway?"

Shrugging his shoulders Makoto had literally no idea. "Dunno,"

"Did he fuck you?"

"W-What?!"

He was loving this, Rin was absolutely enjoying making Makoto as uncomfortable as he possibly could.

"It's just a question, did you guys screw? Don't tell me! I bet it was like a pencil, knowing him and all."

"No! He was trying to strangle me, you saw that!"

"Oh yeah, forgot." Now why on earth did that sound normal? Makoto couldn't believe these people, his parents really did hate him after all.

"You act as if it's nothing!" Makoto fired back.

"Were you raised on cotton wool balls growing up? Unless you haven't noticed you're stuck in a hell hole like the rest of us! That shit happens all the time in here! Heh-" Rin scoffed when gesturing his thumb to the door. "Just last week some kid tried lynching himself with the TV cable from the break room and another tried choking themselves to death with a cob of bread! It's all nothing, _they're_ nothing."

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Makoto winced at his words and Rin saw it too but no of course he showed no sign of compassion. It was all a big game to him.

"Better get used to it, otherwise you'll be crazy before they've even gotten round to giving you your first syringe."

"Please don't talk about needles.."

Injections, needles or whatever Makoto couldn't bear the sight of them. Ever since he was little and he had to go with his mother to the Doctor for some shot, the thought and sight of the things made him go green.

"You're seriously hopeless.. But hey, want to know how many they've given me?"

Makoto shifted away in another direction from Rin's Cheshire grin. "No-"

He spoke over him anyway. "Nearly fifty or sixty, probably even more but I can't even remember anymore."

"Oh, I guess that sucks."

"That's years worth of anguish and despair for you, say what's your name?"

There was no point in even lying because Rin would find out eventually anyway somehow.

"Tachibana Makoto-"

"What age?"

"Eighteen." It went quiet again and Makoto could sense why he wasn't asked the same questions yet. Well, it couldn't be helped. Maybe he should make some effort to get to know this nutter. "What about you?"

"Matsuoka Rin, nineteen and still living!"

"Okay, Matsuoka-"

"Rin! Seriously, just call me Rin I can't deal with formalities."

"Rin-" Makoto corrected. "What exactly is there to do in this place? I know we're supposed to have private talks and even group discussion but other than that, do we wander around in the hope that we'll someday get released?"

"Pretty much, you take your meds in the morning then you eat, then there's group and the same shit in the evening too-" He groaned. "On some days you get lucky, they take you out into the real world giving you a little taster of reality before you're shoved back into this pit which is really fuckin' cruel alone _or_ you get enough points so you can see your family for the weekend but you still have to come back and that's rare."

"Points?"

"Yeah, you earn them only if you cooperate but they're hard to gain."

"Why?"

"As if we even listen to what the higher ups have to say! But you know, I can already picture you getting those points or even getting out of here before the rest of us because you see, you're one of those good boys aren't you? You do anything anybody says just so you don't let them down, I bet you were a real Mr. Perfect out there."

"W-What?! No! I'm far from perfect!"

"But do you agree that you should be in here?"

Did he? Makoto hated how his eyes were stinging with tears. He couldn't cry, he wasn't weak. _"He's mad, he's mad."_

"Now before you start shedding crocodile tears let's start from the beginning, why are you here?"

Makoto hung his head in defeat. If he does decide to tell him maybe then Rin will go away and leave him alone after this.

"Well?"

"I tried to.. No.. I wanted to die at the time but now I just feel guilty because it's made things worse."

Rin crossed his arms and shrugged.

"What? Was that answer not good enough for you?"

"No, not really but why?" He replied.

"It's complicated."

"Try me"

Makoto was afraid it would lead up to this.

"See now you're backing out again, which just makes me wonder if there is anything wrong with you at all but before you get all pissy and defensive let me just remind you that you aren't the only unlucky fuck who's sliced up like a goddamn Virginia ham!"

"Matsuoka, you and your big trap!" A voice roared as Makoto's door flung open yet again. This was definitely becoming quite a repetitive sequence of intrusion, "-It's five in the fucking morning!"

It was rare Makoto ever came across anyone taller than himself, as of now his height was officially defiled by the dark-haired fellow that strolled into his room. He was fairly good-looking from a far until he got close exposing his aliment clearer, broad and that was when Makoto saw the cluster of what looked like burns and needle marks along his arms. There wasn't any need to even ask.

Too late however since his unwanted visitor already caught him gawking.

"Well-" He chuckled. "You can tell he's new, can't you?"

Rin was nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he makes it totally obvious staring away like that."

"Yeah, hey maybe we should take out his eyes-"

"Good idea! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you we're also cannibals-"

"We adore newbie's flesh!"

The picture on Makoto's face was priceless and the two of them were nearly rolling around laughing.

"That's not funny.." Muttered the brunette.

"Your face!"

"Squeeze a cheek will you-" Rin complained anyway but still happened to shift over for their 'guest'.

"I thought you were asleep anyway Sousuke,"

"Don't be daft as if I could get any sleep, not with that kid crying up and down the halls again."

"The thing with the scar?"

"Yeah, he spent two hours crying his eyes out until the nurses dragged him away-"

"Well I didn't hear shit? Oh! Yeah, by the way Mako this is Sousuke."

Sousuke roughly but what seemed rather affectionately nudged him, still it got Rin to smile.

"Y'know I'm completely capable of introducing myself? We've had words about this _RinRin_,"

Makoto was no love expert or anything of the sort and hell he had never dated anyone, considering he was confessed to several times during school. Still the way this Sousuke and Rin were looking at each other made him have his suspicions just what exactly their relationship was and by observing it they looked pretty close. Maybe, a bit too close.

"Lay off with that stupid name!"

"Sorry, Nagisa's been rubbing off on me too much these days."

They both smirked.

"Um.. I don't mean to interrupt but you guys are in my room and I want to know why?" Makoto seriously just wanted to back to sleep.

"Yeah, why are you in his room anyway? Creep." Sousuke said turning to Rin.

If these two wanted to play a game of naughty nudges and footsie then Makoto would appreciate it if they did it somewhere else.

"Just thought I'd be nice and give him a warm welcome."

_"More like trying to patronize your way into getting me to tell you why I tried killing myself, liar."_

"Don't talk rubbish! You were bullying him weren't you?"

"I don't bully fuckin' nobody!"

"Well you most certainly bully the hell out of Mikoshiba, what's so good about him anyway? You act like his face his made of treacle and everyone wants a lick when in reality it pisses people off."

"He's a total babe unlike you!"

"ME?"

When were these two going to shut up and leave.

"Shiba is gorgeous, attentive and-"

"HA! Only because he gets paid to run back and forth for your sorry ass!"

Now before he could bear listening to any more of their rambling Makoto silently slid out his bed and out the room. What a relief that was over with, but there was nothing to worry about. All his expensive belongings were in care so there wasn't anything to steal.

Since he wasn't allowed to sleep Makoto had yet to check out the other rooms. Luckily enough he had a decent memory and the break room wasn't far off.

The room was spacious filled with cushy sofas and a television. There were plants lining the window sill however nothing else. Still, it didn't feel like home even if their failed attempts at warring off his homesickness tried.

There was nothing interesting on at this time of the morning.

So Makoto did the same thing he'd done for the majority of the time already spent in this place.

Sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later after gaining a good amount of needed rest he was woken by one of the nurses.

They asked if he had eaten or bathed recently but Makoto was honest with his answers. It annoyed him how they eyed him up disappointingly though they were busy and adding him to the list with the rest of loony crew was just another strain on the staff.

Makoto wasn't a trouble maker or a misfit he was a good person and still felt he did not belong here. It could have been sorted out easily at a clinic or therapy but the itchy up his father's backside resulted in the worst possible outcome.

After being taken to the office for his dosage of pills they always checked whether you taken them or not. He argued the first time round but there was just no point in bothering anymore.

Then there was that whole point system which Makoto had meant to ask Goro but when he asked if the man was around, he was told his shift was over for the day and that he would be back tomorrow. The other nurses were okay but some had an attitude problem it was only Goro which Makoto could really openly talk to.

Now with nothing else to do Makoto was going to head back to his room but after the weird duo joining him earlier that morning he thought otherwise.

Breakfast was a wasn't such a good idea either.

Maybe this place was a bad omen because wherever Makoto went everyone else.

There in the center of the dining hall seated was Rin, Sousuke, the blonde and speckled boy from yesterday. Makoto didn't even have chance to get himself anything to eat because the blonde one was already patting an empty seat beside him and Rin.

"Mako-chan! Come sit with us!"

They even had a nickname for him, lovely.

_"Mako-chan? So the saga begins again."_

He couldn't really avoid them because that would just be rude or who knows what they would do to him. Awkwardly he sat down, immediately Rin flung and arm around him as if they'd been besties for years.

"Told you he'd come!"

"Oi, why did you ditch us earlier?" Sousuke groaned.

Makoto shrugged. "I wanted to watch TV?"

"TV? Oh so piano and fishing are much more interesting than hanging with us, thanks."

"Leave Mako-chan alone you two! I want a piece of him aswell-" The blonde chirped.

He noticed yet again his plate was piled up with breads and pastries.

"Goodness, you all are an absolute basket-case." Adjusting his glasses he then smiled and looked towards Makoto. "I'm Ryugazaki Rei, this here is Nagisa and I can see you're already well acquainted with Sousuke and Rin-san."

"That's right! We're good friends, right Mako?"

Rin was getting a bit too close for his liking, annoying.

"Say Nagisa you gonna share those?" Sousuke said pointing at the pile.

"No, they're mine."

"What?! It's not like you're gonna eat them anyway."

"But I am though Sou-chan!"

"You mean you're going to chew them, swallow and put your fingers down your throat in a few hours? Right." Rin sighed.

Nagisa bloated his cheeks at the redhead. "You're so mean RinRin!"

"In case you haven't noticed these two-" Sousuke gestured at a displeased Rei and Nagisa. "Have eating disorders and actually encourage each other,"

"W-Why are you telling me this?"

"Just thought we'd get to know each other, if you're curious I'm in here for drug use and Rin's already told you what he's in for right?"

Well, he hadn't completely told him the full story. But for a brief second or so Makoto was certain he'd caught a very tense and infuriated Rin in the corner of his eye. If so he couldn't blame him, he had his reasons and had decided to keep whatever happened to him quiet.

"Oi, Rei what bullshit are you reading today?"

Frowning at Rin he moved the book in his hands out of reach before he could grab it. "The 'bullshit' I'm reading may do me great wonders in the future once I'm released from this place."

"You're studying?" Makoto asked.

"Well, it's more or less a little pass time of mine really but since there isn't much else to do I feel that I should be prepared for the examinations I want to take."

"Oh, what are you planning on doing?"

"Boring!" Both Nagisa and Rin voiced.

"Thanks not very nice, so what if you want to read or whatever it's what you like." Makoto assured.

Rei actually looked taken a back by the brunette's words. Almost as if he hadn't received Makoto's kind of attitude for such a long time, it was rather sad really. Still, he was extremely delighted. "Thank you."

"Alright you fairies we get it, say does anyone know what time group is today?" said Sousuke.

"Group?" Makoto said aloud, he only just remembered there was that 'group time' Goro mentioned earlier.

Sneakily Rin swiped one of Nagisa's pastries then forced nearly the thing into his mouth. "It's a pile of crap,"

"Rin-san will you please keep your mouth closed if you're going to eat!"

"Stop stealing from my tray! Go get your own.." Nagisa winged.

He took another bite of the oozing savaged doughnut and to really tick off Rei, the redhead gave him a good view of the chewed up treat in his mouthful. Grimacing he turned back to his book, Rin had such a nerve to laugh too when he was called disgusting.

"That's really informative you guys, I was kind of hoping you would tell me what happens?"

Makoto could have been sick right there, forget Rei making putrid noises from the whole chewed up doughnut but Sousuke really should have the decency not to pick the peeling scabs off his arms and then flick them on the table in-front of everyone.

"You're all vile," Rei commented.

Rin and Sousuke shared a rather dubious look. Leaning closer over to the speckled teen Rin teasingly opened his mouth again. "Want some?"

"Ugh, stoppit you animal."

"Rei-chan there's nothing there he's just messing around and ha! Sou-chan you better stop that you're making Mako-chan go green!"

"N-No he wasn't doing-" Makoto spluttered. "I mean.. It's okay I just-"

"It's fine, I get it."

Like that he battered the scabs on to the dining hall floor with the swish of his hand.

_"I want to go home"_

"You keep burning yourself, no wonder you're covered in scabs and wait where did you get cigarettes from?" Rin asked narrowing his eyes.

"Not telling"

"Bastard, I'll find out eventually."

"Go for it, they're my smokes get your own."

While this happened Makoto turned his attention to Nagisa who was licking every single pastry then placing them back down again. He didn't ask, it was probably for the best.

"If you're that desperate for one I hope you don't mind the taste of ass."

Rin cringed as he squealed like a pig. "You filthy fuck! Don't tell me you would have given me a cigarette that you've had stored up your ring hole? Shit, and here's me thinking Haru was terrible."

All Sousuke could do was laugh. "You asked!"

Before he could stick around any longer Makoto stood. He couldn't take it anymore, they were all grossing him out.

"I'm gonna go for a lie down I think, my heads spinning and I didn't sleep well l-like you said Rin that person kept screaming.. So I'm going to... Sleep for a bit."

It was like they could all see through him, even Rei was staring at him so eagerly and almost in a way his eyes were pleading 'Don't leave me with this lot' but Makoto had to regardless of what he felt.

"You're going to miss group though Mako-chan!"

"I'm sure someone will wake me before it starts-"

"Tachibana I didn't think you were this rebellious!"

"Yeah, It's fine and umm.. I'll see you guys later or something!"

They all watched him bolt for the door and now that single heavy slam they'd grown accustomed to never made them wince anymore. Rin glanced over at Sousuke who did the exact same thing back.

"S'your fault."


End file.
